deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reptil VS Beast Boy
Backgrounder (276).png|Ahomeschoolingroudon 1424024142461 20150630161126066.jpg|McGasher Beast Boy vs Reptil 2.PNG|GameboyAdv Reptil_vs._BB_-_Ganime.jpg|Ganime Reptil will lose.jpeg|Abdullah Waheeb Hammad BB vs R.jpg|Simbiothero Abcdef (9).png|BangJang96 Reptil VS Beast Boy is a What-If? DEATH BATTLE! pitting [[Beast Boy|'Beast Boy']] of DC Comics with [[Reptil|'Reptil']] of Marvel Comics. Description Marvel vs DC! Animal Shapeshifter vs Animal Shapeshifter! Which superhero will be wild enough to win this battle? Interlude Reptil Boomstick: Across the United States, almost 99.999% of small little boys ranging from two to seven, have a love for all things...DINOSAURS! And who could blame them? Dinosaurs are cool. ''' Wiz: Are you forgetting that almost 99.9999% of them also like superheroes, giant robots, shows with kids who speak Spanish, and cartoons where people continuously get injured? '''Boomstick: Not in the slightest. To sum it up, children have huge imaginations. And for Humberto Lopez, everyday he would dream about becoming an Avenger, and saving cities and worlds, along with some of the most iconic heroes. Wiz: Evidently, 'Berto' always got dragged to paleontology outings, with his parents hoping that he would become an expert in the field of paleontology, and also taught him a thing or two about dinosaurs. Boomstick: Little did he know, that he'd probably go on the best dino discovery dig of his life. But this time, the archaeologists don't die, or get possessed like all the other fucking stupid ones, no sir-ee. Instead, when digging, 'Berto' (that's fun to say), discovered some sort'ave quote-on-quote "Fossilized" Amulet. Ma and Pa were proud. Score one for the Berto! God, I can't help not saying Berto so much. Its so much fun to say! Wiz: Having found his first "fossil" I guess, Berto took possession of it, and kept it. What? Expecting something else? Just wait and see... Boomstick: And when Berto felt confident he wanted to be like his Ma and Pa, he went on the next fossil hunt with them. And then all of a sudden...his parents just disappeared. Gone. Without a trace. ''' Wiz: Keeping his head up that his parents weren't gone and they would return eventually, Reptil went to go live with his paternal grandfather in Nevada for the rest of his life, until that one fateful/convenient day. '''Boomstick: That "fateful" day was the day an avalanche hit harder then when I hit my head on the refrigerator when drinking too much beer. A rock slide was occurring, and was burying everything in its sight, and nearly buried Berto. Having it be a close call, Berto ran as fast as he could. And surprisingly, he outran the avalanche just in time. But how could he have done such a thing? Wiz: Unaware of looking down at his legs, Reptil had discovered that his legs were the legs of a Velociraptor, one of the deadliest carnivores in the dinosaur age. And just for preference, raptors can go up to a top speed of 46 kph, meaning he got pretty far away from that avalanche in the nick of time. Boomstick: Its pretty easy to come to the conclusion that the glowing Amulet that is now EMBODIED IN YOUR CHEST, must have some sorta backstory to it. And hey, it gave him superpowers too! Dinosaur superpowers! Wiz: With the Fossilized Amulets immense power, Beast Boy Pre-DEATH BATTLE DEATH BATTLE 'K.O.!' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:SlashLion5K Category:BangJang96 What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Collaboration Fights Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years